Recuerdos
by Hikary Michan
Summary: Los recuerdos de un pasado, las promesas y el amor que no muere se harán presentes en una nueva vida...


_**Hola ^^ aquí nuevamente estrenando un nuevo one-shot que es una inspiración de mi tiempo de floja...disfrútenlo **_

_**Recuerdos...**_

_** (one-shot)**_

_**[Pov Nagumo]**_

_**No pretendo que alguien crea mi relato, lo que puedo afirmar es que me ocurrió un día como hoy, hace no mucho. Mi nombre Haruya Nagumo. Nombre con el cual recuerdan a mi abuelo de quien dicen soy su viva imagen.**_

_**No lo conocí, ya que el día en que nací el dejo esta vida, según mi madre, el creía fielmente en aquello llamado reencarnación. Sus últimas palabras al morir fueron...  
**_

Recibí una extraña invitación un día lunes y por más que me esfuerzo en recordar el nombre de la familia no lo supe y tal vez no quiera saber el porqué, decidí olvidar el asunto y continuar con lo mío en la estresante oficina en la que me encontraba, el papeleo de esta me recordó no solo lo mi monótona vida sino que por algunos momentos recordé esa invitación.

Pasada una semana en una ocasión hurgaba entre mis pertenencias buscando unos papeles de incontables páginas en la cual me encontré con la invitación; por mi desordenada cabeza solo se me ocurrió leerla. La tome y releí el contenido; entonces me percate de la fecha que coincidente era hoy y al saber de qué familia había venido tal invitación era una de la cual no conocía Suzuno extraño.

Al llegar aquella noche, a la cercanía de la propiedad en cuestión, lo primero que capturo mi atención fue un enorme y frondoso roble, que sería un árbol de no menos 200 años. Una vez ubicada aquella dirección que indicaba la tarjeta me acerque a la puerta de aquella era inmensa casi parecida a un palacio, me pareció extraño ya que siendo muchas las veces que pasaba por el lugar no percate de la propiedad. Entré casi inmediatamente alguien de antifaz dorado parecía conocerme no le di importancia aunque su voz se me hizo familiar.

Dentro de la desmesurada y casi bulliciosa habitación, se congregaba un centenar de personas, ataviadas con disfraces...si olvide decirlo la fiesta era de disfraces y yo no llevaba más que un traje color rata. Una vez llegado a la sala junto a aquel chico me dejo cerca de un grupo de invitados que hablaban de cosas no importantes, lo vi retirarse lo cual me hizo sentir extraño como si ya lo hubiese conocido.

Las horas en aquella reunión pasaron y no estaba dando cuenta que pasaron las 12 horas, de súbito alguien con mascara extraña apareció y de mala educación se hizo de empujones aproximándose hacia mí, desafiante me miro sus ojos contemplaba no solo odio que me perturbo quise hablar pero nuevamente el de antifaz dorado apareció haciéndose frente a él y con risueño mirada intento controlarlo, llevándoselo lejos de mí. Los seguí muy disimuladamente pues estaba preocupado por aquel joven; había un pequeño ambiente que separaba la sala y el mirador del lugar y desde allí lo reconocí me daba la espalda; él estaba ahí solo y por su actitud imagine que estaba llorando. Me acerque a una distancia prudente y le hable, se sobresaltó lo note avergonzado.

-Perdóneme_**—**_ dije - No quise molestarte, sí quiere me retiro _**—**_ el me detuvo llamándome por mi nombre: - Haruya, por favor quédate _**—**_ pidió que lo acompañara

Hice lo que me pidió y finalmente contemple su rostro. Se trataba de un hermoso joven: tez blanca, cabello plateado, de hermoso y cautivantes ojos azules, nunca lo había visto antes; aunque debo confesar que había en el un aire familiar que no puedo explicar. Le pregunte si se encontraba bien y le conté la desagradable escena suscitada en el salón y sobre aquel hombre de extraña mascara.

Me dijo que estaba bien pero algo apenado y el de la máscara era su "novio", pero ya habían terminado su relación hace algunos minutos no averigüe mas ya que me parecía descortés hacerlo.

-debo irme _**—**_ anuncie ya que después de poco logre que esbozara una dulce sonrisa. Finalmente el tomo su antifaz dorado y me pidió que lo conservara como recuerdo de esa noche y por la amistad que siempre nos había unido. No comprendí lo último y no insistí en el tema. De pronto su cálida palma toco mi rostro y me pidió que lo disculpara por lo antes ocurrido y agradeció mis palabras.  
Regrese al salón, observe que los ánimos estaban decaídos me apresure en despedirme; sin embargo, había olvidado preguntarle su nombre indague y no fue difícil averiguarlo

- Fuusuke Suzuno _**—**_ me respondieron...

...

Al despertar, lo primero que observaron mis ojos fue el intenso brillo del antifaz dorado; estaba colgado cerca de una ventana que estaba en mi habitación.

Recordé a quien pertenecía: a Suzuno, y me invadió un deseo incontrolable de volver a verlo; de tomarlo entre mis brazos y decirle que...estaba enamorado de él. Me aliste y vestí tan rápido como la circunstancia me lo permitió.

Guarde el antifaz en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y a pesar de tener trabajo lo ignore completamente; aborde mi automóvil el cual puse en marcha rápidamente arribando hasta inmensa residencia.

Al llegar allí reconocí el viejo roble que precedía la propiedad y, unos metros más allá, la enorme mansión de puertas metálicas que daban un aspecto descuidado y tétrico, a pesar de haber observado casi con detalle la residencia la noche anterior hoy era extraño parecería que la residencia hubiese envejecido demasiados años me adentre cauteloso a esperas de que alguien note que llegue allí dentro pero...el silencio me indica que no hay nadie y que jamás lo hubo  
**  
**_**"¿Cómo era esto posible?"**_**  
**

Pasado unos minutos ya llegando casi a recorrer el salón en el cual me había encontrado con aquel joven, un hombre de avanzada edad, me pregunto qué era lo que hacía y que era lo que deseaba su expresión era de asombro, pensé que había notado mi desconcierto. Le respondí que buscaba a Fuusuke Suzuno, después de escucharme el anciano quedo tan desconcertado como yo me encontraba; se me aproximo y con un gesto me indico que le acompañara salimos al jardín de la residencia y sentándose sobre una silla, comenzó su relato, y diría yo , haría espeluznante.

-Esta fue alguna vez la residencia de la familia Suzuno, cuyo hijo busca usted _**—**_ dijo meciéndose sobre la silla -Sin embargo debo decirle que toda la familia murió en un incendio _**—**_  
-¡¿Pero eso es imposible ayer estuve aquí?! _**—**_ asevere - Debe estar confundiéndose_**—**_  
-No confundo nada _**—**_ respondió el anciano - Déjeme que le cuente que lo sucedido, según todos fue el novio del joven, quien en un acto de locura incendio la casa con la familia e invitados dentro; fue algo terrible, después de eso la propiedad fue vendida el dueño decidió hacerla un lugar de descanso, lo que es hasta hoy, yo soy el vigilante de este cementerio.

Después de escuchar esa rara versión, quede paralizado y solo atine a dirigirme a aquel lugar, el anciano me siguió quería comprobar por mí mismo lo absurdo o no de aquella descabellada historia. Caminé largamente por aquel inmenso jardín y al estar cerca de una puerta que supuse era el lugar que me había mencionado empuje fuertemente esta y penetre al interior. Una vez dentro verifique, horrorizado, que cuanto se me había dicho, debía ser cierto aquel lugar que la noche anterior observe con detenimiento hoy era solo un panteón poblada solo de lapidas silenciosas y criptas profanadas. Extrañamente derrame lágrimas y no pude entender que realmente había sucedido.

Recordé en el antifaz que me había regalado Fuusuke al despedirse, y metí la mano en el bolsillo lo que saque de este fue un trozo de cartón quemado, que no era sino la máscara de su novio que me había mencionado anoche, solté horrorizado y con mi conmoción creí ver a unos metros de distancia, un objeto reluciente que me pareció reconocer.

El anciano me observaba callado, pasivo; como si la situación después de todo no le fuera tanto extraña, le pregunte si toda la familia había sido enterrada aquí y el solo asintió. Me aproxime hacia aquel objeto que me atraía con una magia desconocida. Al llegar descubrí sobre una antigua lapida, el dorado y reluciente antifaz de Suzuno. Observe la descripción que estaba inscrita sobre aquella lapida y pude leer con dolor: Fuusuke Suzuno con una fecha que quien creería extraño coincidía el día de hoy 01/05/1980.

Comprendí entonces que ni la muerte ni el tiempo mismo habían podido vencer la fuerza del amor de Suzuno por aquel entonces era mi abuelo y lo que había dicho en su lecho de muerte.

_**"REGRESARE A LA VIDA EN MI PRÓXIMO NIETO"**_

Aquello se había convertido en realidad...

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado este corto one-shot que lo hice estando de floja en la computadora ^^**

**Nos vemos BYE ^^!**


End file.
